


nostalgia and choices

by Vale307



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale307/pseuds/Vale307
Summary: from the text:***Titus smiled, watching the barman pour a generous glass towards Cor.Cor.Shit.Why had he thought of him calling by name?***ENG version
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	nostalgia and choices

Note:  
English is not my first  
language.  
My apologies for any  
spelling mistakes!   
  
  
Titus raised the glass of beer to his mouth, sipping the cool drink  
slowly.  
He had had a very heavy day, full of  
training, and the heat of summer, with his work uniform, had knocked  
him out.  
He would gladly cut off the head of the  
asshole who had designed his suit.  
He could very well study one in a summer  
version.  
He shook his head, placing  
the glass on his lips.  
He hated to admit it to  
himself, but he was getting older.  
He thought that many men  
who had emigrated with him had not even reached the age of 30.  
Let alone 50 years ...  
But he still had a  
mission to accomplish; he had  
that fire of hope that made him get up every morning and made him wear  
that heavy uniform, even with 40 degrees outside.  
He had refused to have a black uniform;  
black was the official color of the Lucis  
and his kingdom.  
Fuck, he wouldn't have  
dressed in black.  
Then he always liked red.  
The red reminded him of a  
fireplace, reminded him of the family.  
It was like thinking about  
the motto he had devised himself.  
For the hearth and home.  
\- You surprise me,  
Captain. Usually I'm the one  
who comes first.  
-Marshal Leonis ...-  
Titus raised his beer glass to the man who  
was sitting at the bar counter next to him. in greeting.  
-Usual tequila for you, Marshal? -  
-Obviously-  
Titus smiled, watching the barman pour a  
generous glass towards Cor.  
Cor.  
Shit.  
Why had he thought of him calling by name?  
He took a long sip of beer,  
fighting against the knowledge that their strange evening meetings at  
the bar had become very pleasant.  
Too pleasant.  
-Want to adopt a kitten? - Cor exclaimed after  
taking a first sip of tequila.  
Titus risked suffocating himself with his drink, one hand in front of  
his mouth as he coughed loudly.  
"I have ninety kittens, all matted and with at least two kukri hidden  
under clothes."  
-The Monica's cat gave birth to seven kittens. she is trying to find a  
home for him.  
Cor took another sip of liquid before turning to the bigger man.  
-Have you really compared your Glaives to kittens? -  
-You don't know how long it took me to teach them to shit inside the  
box .- Titus took some peanuts from a container not far from him, on  
the counter.  
Cor watched him for a few moments, then exploded into a loud laugh.  
Titus thought that many people had turned to look at them but, hey,  
they were in the most reserved bar in Insomnia, where even the barman  
would fly away after serving you drinks.  
He shook his head, grabbing more peanuts and passing some to Cor.  
-Why don't you get yourself a kitten? -  
"I'm not a cat type."  
-Surely you've already  
taken one.-  
-Monica threatened me.- Cor  
defended himself, grabbing the peanuts and eating one.  
-Cor Leonis the immortal  
with a kitten on his shoulder. Really, you're cheering me up for the evening.  
-I'm happy to help you,  
captain.-  
They laughed softly, eating  
peanuts and drinking in silence. It was 11 in the evening and inside the room,  
thanks to the air conditioners on, it was very good.  
-Do you remember when you  
first arrived in Insomnia? -  
Cor's question left Titus  
dumbfounded.  
He looked at the Marshal,  
noticing the weariness in his ice-colored eyes.  
-I remember it well.-  
And it was true.  
Titus could still feel  
within himself all the feelings that, 30 years earlier, had accompanied  
him from the high walls of the gates to the Citadel.  
The pain of the loss of many loved ones, the anger  
at not being able to save them, the disgust of being in front of the  
man who let this happen.  
He remembered every single word, every single, futile excuse of that  
man hiding behind a barrier.  
"I remember it too ... You wore long hair."  
Titus Drautos smiled, turning to Cor.  
-Do you really remember all my hair? Shit, the military cut them off  
half an hour later! -  
-You were an asshole almost two meters tall, with two scars on his  
face, and the hair that grazed his earlobes. Did you really think to go  
unnoticed? -  
-jealous of my entry on the scene? - Titus replied with an ambiguous  
smile, while drinking another beer.  
He became disconsolate that it had lost its freshness.  
"Remember, no one will ever beat the asshole who falsified his age to  
join the militia."  
-Touche-  
-You had such a fire in your eyes ... You had ... How much? 15 years?-  
-As if you didn't know- Cor replied making a sign to the barman to pay  
the second round.  
-You had two years to  
join the militia. Yet you  
screwed everyone.  
-Let's say I proved myself ...-  
-You risked getting sliced like salami, you  
idiot.- Titus replied, also making a sign to the barman.  
Cor continued to smile, pleased that the  
man next to him remembered so many things about him.  
-It was worth it...-  
"You were a bastard, you  
thought you were a God, and you challenged anyone."  
-Do you remember our first  
challenge? -  
-As not- Titus smiled  
drinking some fresh beer - We dueled with swords, then you punched me,  
I replied with another punch, and after two hours we had a black eye, a  
split lip, and we  
were having sex in the changing room shower.-  
Cor  
didn't answer and Titus looked at him out of the corner of his eye.  
He was 23 years old.  
Cor 20 years. And both with so much fire inside  
that they can't let it go.  
-It's been a long time ...-  
Cor exclaimed suddenly, nostalgic.  
Titus let time slip between  
them, leaving Cor the chance to continue.  
He thought of the turn that  
their discussion had taken.  
He remembered their meeting  
well. Titus  
had never made a difference in loving a man or woman. For him it was normal.  
Normality.  
Here's how it happened.  
With extreme normality.  
They were fighting with  
swords when, suddenly, Cor, realizing his imminent defeat, decided to  
throw the sword aside and take advantage of his moment of bewilderment  
to punch him in the eye. Remember  
how he leaned back, taking the second punch, and then responding with a  
right punch straight on the young Cor's face.  
Remember  
the blood stained teeth while Cor smiles. A real, open smile, a smile that  
said he had found someone like him.  
More punches, missed and  
caught, footwork, and dodges at the last moment.  
Then that moment of  
silence, their bodies close and panting for the fight, while he  
nullifies the distances and kisses him passionately on the  
blood-stained lips.  
And Cor's sudden reply, as if waiting for  
someone else to kiss him.  
Hands that roam the bodies in search of  
sweaty skin as they blindly move towards the changing rooms.  
"I miss those moments." Cor  
whispered, diverting Titus from his thoughts.  
-All of us are missing something, Leonis  
...-  
-Your kittens can't fend  
off the Imperials. The Royal  
Guard is ready for a possible attack. And  
I ... I'm starting to feel old. -  
Titus knows that that  
confession would not have left the walls of the bar. He also knows that nothing would  
have leaked from his mouth.  
They were two tired men ...  
But he also knows that the attack will take place in the spring, the  
Empire is only completing preparations for the final battle. The battle  
that will finally free his land ... his home.  
But at what price?  
Titus wonders if he is truly ready to pay that debt, to let go of that  
feeling of well-being that has been warming his soul for a few months  
on warmer evenings.  
-You know ... I've never been a cat guy. - Titus grabs his glass and  
brings it to his mouth before speaking again. - I've always considered  
myself more of a Lions type. -  
-You think you can get one tonight, Titus? -  
The captain finished his beer, getting up slowly, picking up his  
uniform from the chair next to him.  
-Maybe, Marshal ...-  
Cor Leonis watched with narrowed eyes the man who was advancing towards  
the exit.  
He shook his head, smiling before finishing his drink, getting up to  
join his partner.  
-you just won a free kitty.-  
-We'll see ...- Titus smiled opening the door to let Cor pass.  
-The red one ... With blue eyes. I think it's still available.  
Titus shook his head with a smile, while Cor's smile seemed to purr.  



End file.
